don't you dare tell anyone about this!
by Anonymousgirl88
Summary: Akari found that chase, the coolest and populerest boy at the school working as a chef at the cafe. What will happen next? Read to find out. ChaseXakari and gillXakari.


Akari and candace walked to the school together. Today is valentine day and they want to give chocolates to the boy they like.  
"Akari, are you sure i should give chase the chocolate?" Asked Candace while blushing. "Of course." Akari nodded. "But i'm embarrassed. Can.. you give it to him?" Candace stuttered. As you know candace is really shy. "But what if he thinks i like him?" Akari demanded.  
"Uh.. i don't know. I'm embarrassed.. after all you're not going to give a chocolate to someone." Said Candace.  
"Uh... i can't." Akari replied.  
"Please.." Candace pleaded and stared at her hopefully. Finally akari nodded.  
"Fine then." Akari sighed. She can't reject candace when candace started to pleading. After all, Candace always helps her when she is having a trouble.  
Candace put her arms around akari's shoulders.  
"Thanks akari." Candace smiled at her. Akari nodded while smiling at her.

Akari walked to chase's seat timidly.  
"Chase?" Said Akari while holding the box of chocolate tightly.  
"Yeah?" He turned at her.  
Before akari can give him the chocolate, a girl rushed toward chase.  
"Chase~ i made this chocolate cake for you. I made this with all of my heart and soul! I'm sure this cake will be delicious! Please eat it!" The orange-haired girl handed him a plate of chocolate cake.  
"Now?" Chase furrowed his eye brows.  
"Yes! Now! I promise this time the cake will be delicious!" The girl beamed cheerfully.  
"No thanks. The last cake you made is so awful until i threw up." Chase refused rudely which made the orange-haired cry. Akari stared at them in confusion.  
"But please eat it. You accept other girls' chocolate but why don't you accept my chocolate?! You're mean!" The orange-haired girl run out from the class.  
"Gee, you are so mean." Akari blurted out instantly.  
"What?" Chase turned to her and gave her an icy glare. "Nothing." Akari shook her head while smiling nervously.  
"So, what you want?" Chase demanded in annoyed tone.  
"Uh.. well, i just want to give you this." Akari gave him the box of chocolate while blushing. akari afraid if chase doesn't accept it like he did to maya but suprisingly he accepted.  
"Thanks." He said simply. "Hey, may i ask you something?" Akari inquired curiously.  
"Yeah, what?" He said in monotone voice.  
"Why you didn't accept her chocolate?" Akari asked curiously. "Her cooking is so awful. Everytime i eat what she made, i will threw up." Chase replied.  
"But you don't have to be so rude at her." Akari mumbled.  
"Shut up." Chase said bitterly while standing up and he walked out from the class room before akari can ask something to him.  
After Chase get out from the class room, Candace entered the class room.  
"So you did it?" Candace questioned hopefully.  
"Yes." Akari grinned at her. "Thanks akari!" Candace embraced her.  
"No problem." Akari replied happily.

After her school, Akari goes to a cafe. She will work at the cafe as a part time waitress or probably chef. She work at the cafe because she need money to pay her school.  
As she entered the cafe, she greeted by an orange-haired girl who gave a chocolate to Chase but rejected by him.  
"Hi, hey! You are the girl who gave a chocolate to Chase! What's your name?" The orange-haired girl exclaimed. "My name is Akari." Akari smiled at her.  
"My name is Maya! This is my parents' cafe." Maya explained cheerfully.  
"This is your parents'? Well, i want to work in this cafe." Akari muttered.  
"Oh, grandma had mentioned about the new worker. Grandma is not here right now but she said you will help chase."Maya muttered.  
"Chase?" Akari raised an eyebrow.  
"Yeah." Maya nodded while leading her to the kitchen. They entered the kitchen but there is no one in the kitchen. "Might be Chase is in the washroom or something anyway wear this." Maya handed her an apron. Akari wore the apron while thinking about what Maya said. 'Maybe it's the different chase after all it's imposible for a populer boy like him to cook.' Akari thought as she wore the apron.  
"Now, i will call Chase ok?" Maya was about to turned the door knob when the door opened and a pink-haired boy came inside. It was Chase.  
And he is wearing a purle apron.  
And he looks cute.  



End file.
